Jasper city demonic clown invasion
by Darkness567
Summary: Jasper city is under attack and Humphrey is the only one who can save the city will he be able to learn about his old past and about his powers in time or will this threat consume the city find out


Chapter 1

Yes my creations my army are you ready my demonic clowns tonight we take back Jasper City and my power. Suddenly the demonic clown army and there leader were heading to Jasper City ready for revenge. Meanwhile in the city of Jasper someone was trying to sleep in for the rest of the day but then got woken up by a surprise. Hey wake up sleepy head time for breakfast Humphrey. Groan no Kate go back to sleep. Hah so that's how it's going to be huh oh well didn't have to do this but. Suddenly Kate jumped on the bed and started tickling Humphrey to get up. Damn okay I'm up Kate see. Got you now get dressed and come down stairs I have breakfast. Okay be down in a minute Kate. Good and Humphrey. Yeah what is it Kate. I love you Humphrey so much. I love you so much Kate. So what do you want to do today handsome? Well since you woke me up beautiful I think we should go to the park what do you think. Sounds like an awesome idea Humphrey let's go. Okay lead the way Kate. Suddenly on their way to the park the city sounded like it was in a panic. Run everybody the clowns are going to get you. What the hell what does he mean by clowns. Huh what the Humphrey looks. What is it Kate what is that thing? I think it's a clown wait it's what that man was yelling about. I think your right Kate let's get out of here. Suddenly a man spoke before they could leave. Well, well if it isn't Humphrey nice to see you my old friend. What did you just say and how do you know my name. What you don't remember an old friend Humphrey that's a shame well I guess that's the price you pay for memory loss huh. Memory loss I haven't lost anything. Suddenly Humphrey entered a trance like state that made him remember all of the things from his past. FLASHBACK- So Simon why do we have to go in here anyway. Remember Humphrey the other scientists want to test out a new project. I know that but it just sounds stupid to test this supernatural DNA out on humans you know ecpessually if it hasn't been tested out on any animals you know. Right but the thing is we have found a subject Humphrey. What who? You sorry man but it is all for science you understand right Humphrey. What you bastard open this door right now Simon you don't have to do this. Sorry pal try to relax. Okay men begin the gas. You don't have to huff what feeling dizzy no. END OF FLASH BACK – No way Simon you did something to me back then what was it. Humphrey what's wrong do you know this guy. Yeah I do Kate remember a year ago I took that internship down at the community lab. Oh yeah and you made a friend right it was Simon. Yeah but look real close at this guy. Uh huh no way this is Simon. Bravo you remember me Humphrey it's a shame I haven't forgotten about you or you to Kate. Oh yeah Simon I didn't even notice but what is with the mask. You want to know well when I was doing my research on supernatural genetics other than you being the first. I tried it out on myself and the results turned me into a freak like the rest of those demonic clowns. Suddenly when Simon took off the mask half his face was a clown and the other half was normal he was like two face on batman. So Humphrey now you see why I where the mask it hides my other side. Damn you're a freak get out of our way. So cold Humphrey I never thought that you'd be like that. Shut up with that story you just told me now I have every right to be cold with you. Sigh I guess your right fine I will be on my way for now but let's see if you can get past them first. Demonic clowns Humphrey what do we do? I guess I'll have to fight these things Kate. What but Humphrey. Listen Kate what Simon just told me was very shocking and mind blowing but if he's right in a way about me having supernatural ability. Then I say let's test that fact shall we Kate. Owe Humphrey just be careful please. Got it plus you never know Kate I might have something incredible.

Chapter 2

Okay here they come please give me something. Suddenly Humphrey focused hard and then lightning shot out of his hand and struck one of the demonic clowns. Incredible Kate did you see that? Yes Humphrey I did so this is what Simon was talking about. Yeah I guess so okay time to make a path lightning ground strike okay let's go. Don't worry I'm right behind you Humphrey. Meanwhile Humphrey and Kate escaped the group of demonic clowns in the park. Huff phew that was close I thought we were done for so much for a good time at the park huh Kate. Yeah you said it but thanks for that power of yours Humphrey we survived. Yeah I guess your right well let's go back to the house if we still can. Okay Humphrey let's go. Meanwhile back at the house Humphrey and Kate were bolting up the windows and everything. Huff there that should be good enough we bolted down everything accept the front door just in case we need to get out. Yeah your right Humphrey good job. Phew now we are safe at least for now right Kate. Yeah and don't forget to lock the front door aside from bolting it down. Right got it Kate. Oh and one more thing I'm feeling horny. Huh oh right behind Kate. The next morning Humphrey and Kate were discussing the next strategy plan. So what are we going to do today Kate. Humphrey listen I just got a call from my sister Lilly which means her and Garth are still alive. So we are doing a rescue mission huh. Yeah if that is okay Humphrey. Yeah of course it is okay besides they are family and we can't just leave them behind. Okay it is settled then let's goes. Meanwhile in an abandoned ware house. So Garth were are Kate and Humphrey do you think. I don't know but I'm sure that they are safe don't worry. Okay Kate you ready to move out. Yeah let's go get them. Right so the ware house that they are at is just up here. Yeah that is what Lilly told me anyway. Okay we are almost there wait hold up Kate. What is wrong Hump? Suddenly Humphrey cut her off because he noticed a group demonic clowns heading down the street. Phew that was close thanks Humphrey. Yeah don't mention it Kate comes on the house is right here. Moments later they were knocking on the door waiting for Garth or Lilly to open the door. Hey Lilly, Garth open the door it is us. Oh Humphrey, Kate comes in. Thanks guys well are we all ready to head to the safe house then. Sure I hope it is better than staying here last time they almost got in. Oh come on Lilly it wasn't that bad. Wasn't that bad come on one of them was really huge. Okay you two stop arguing let's go Lilly, Garth. Right Humphrey sorry about that. Meanwhile back at the house. So this is your guy's place huh cool not bad. Well you two there is a spare bed room down the hall if you want it. Yeah sure thanks' Humphrey. No problem Lilly. Later that night Humphrey couldn't sleep he was having nightmares. Dream... Simon why does this it doesn't make sense what is you creating. Humphrey did I ever tell you that I love the circus so especially the clowns. What are you getting at Simon what are you planning? So you want to know huh well I'm creating demonic clowns if you must know. What how is that possible you monster I'll stop you Simon. Men take care of Humphrey will you oh and put him in the forget me chamber so he doesn't remember anything of this incident. Oh and one more thing I want him alive so just give him new memories. Bastard I'll stop you I swear it Simon. Suddenly Humphrey woke up in a sweat and he was breathing heavy. Huff damn so that's why the first time I couldn't remember him that bastard first he gives me these powers then he erases my memory Simon I will stop you.

Chapter 3

All these memories I found now I understand I have to stop Simon now. Morning Humphrey what's wrong. Kate you know I love you more than anything right. Right of course why what's wrong with you Humphrey your acting weird. It's just I'm going to confront Simon and end this right now. What Humphrey you can't what if he kills you I couldn't live with myself if he did. Don't worry Kate I won't lose I promise you. Oh okay only because you promised me Humphrey and I love you. I love you to Kate don't worry I'll will win and save Jasper City promise. Okay but just make it back please. Got it now I'm on my way Simon. So you decided to make it after all huh Humphrey good. You I am going to settle everything with you right now Simon. Oh come on Humphrey what is that glare for are you still mad at me. Yes I am but it's not just revenge on the past but I'm going to stop you and save my family and Jasper that is why. Huh I see well then shall we get started Humphrey. Suddenly Simon took his mask off but something weird started to happen when he did that. So you're taking your mask off what's that going to do Simon huh argh what is this pressure wait is he transforming. HAHAH Humphrey do you feel that pressure this is my transformation of the demonic clown essence this is my true form. I see so without the mask or yourself wanting to seal some of your power you decide to let it all out. Yes correct my friend but can you withstand my power. Suddenly it seemed like Simon disappeared but only was moving very fast. Take this Humphrey you worm. Ouch damn how he is disappearing like that I can't even see him. So you want to know how I'm doing it huh well if you think it's magic or something ridiculous like that it's not I'm just simply moving faster than your eyes can pick up. Damn it what do I do to win I can't pick up his movement. Your panicking Humphrey I thought you were better than this oh wait you were but now it's over my friend. No it can't be I won't let it Kate, Garth, Lilly my family is counting on me and won't let them down. Suddenly Humphrey felt a surge of new power and when he opened his eyes his eye color changed from blue to now bright orange. What the Humphrey's power is stronger but different to. Whoa my power seems stronger and my eyes changed colors to this bright orange I see. So Humphrey I see you have a new power no matter I am still going to kill you. Is that so Simon well how about you come and try? Why you worm don't ever underestimate me fool. Huh wow I thought for a minute I could've sworn you were faster than me guessing not Simon. Humphrey you bastard stop playing around. Who's playing around I'm right here Simon come get me. Stop mocking me Humphrey huh he's gone again. Suddenly Humphrey struck Simon with a lightning attack. Now Simon you die Lightning razor. Ouch you bastard fine if I am going to die you die with me in this facility. Suddenly Simon pushed a self-destruct button and it started to count down. Damn it how do I get out of here? Huh a gap in the wall okay lightning razor. Suddenly Humphrey was going to jump but then looked down. Huh whoa that's a big drop the buildings going fall screw it I'm jumping. Moments later around 10 a.m. Huff what where am I what's going on why am I in this bed? Come down Humphrey you're in the hospital. Huh doctor Cooper why am I in here? Because of your injuries of course but they weren't too bad I'm surprised you didn't break any bones. Hah me to but what about everybody in the city what about the clowns? Oh you see when you defeated Simon they went away. Cool so that means the city is safe. Yes thanks' to you Humphrey thanks' to you. Really it's all because of me I did it. Yes you did but I think your family wants to see you. Humphrey you did we are so proud of you. Kate, Lilly, Garth whoa careful I'm still in the hospital bed you don't want to break it. Hah Humphrey you did it you saved us all I had no doubt in my mind. Thank you Garth. You know I always knew you could do it especially with those powers. Thanks Lilly. So now that you beat Simon and saved the city what about you and me Humphrey what do you want to do. Whoa okay Humphrey, Kate I guess we'll leave you to alone then come on Lilly. Moments later when Humphrey was able to leave the hospital he had a big surprise outside. Okay Humphrey keep your eyes closed ready open them. Huh no way all these people are cheering for me. Yup you deserve it for saving the city Humphrey. Wait why me guys? What are you serious you deserve it after what you just did I mean you stopped the demonic clown apocalypse? Yeah I understand Garth and everybody it's just. I know it's a bit much but you've earned it Humphrey trust me. Thanks' Garth this means a lot you know well your right come on Kate everybody let's go have fun. YEAH LET'S GO. The crowd cheered.

The End


End file.
